Question: $\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{5}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{5}{3} = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{3}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{8 \times 3}{3 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{24}{15} $